This invention relates to cigarette-type merchandisers and, more particularly, to an arrangement for rendering packages of cigarettes readily accessible for dispensing and in a manner which permits facile locking against theft.
It has been generally recognized that cigarette merchandisers as used, for example, in gasoline service stations should be exposed to public view and readily accessible for dispensing individual packages, or cartons, of cigarettes to purchasers. The exposure and ready accessibility of cigarette merchandisers in those applications also renders them highly susceptible to theft in as much as they are also readily accessible to the public and cannot be continuously manned or even observed.